Crayons
by Shadow Kitsune Kirby
Summary: The red crayon. It's not in the box. Surely they wouldn't make a box of crayons without a red one, right? [Zatch and Kiyo friendship fluff]


+Title+ - Crayons

+A/N+ - _3 AM plus me equals random... xD; Um...as for when this could take place in the series...I dunno. Just stick it somewhere where it fits...?  
__This is just a lil' fluffy friendship-ish...drabble-esque...thing. You can consider it to be veeery mild Zatch x Kiyo if you want though c: Like...so mild it's almost not there .:brick:._

_It's...a little random... But at least I tried, right?_

_...Right? .:dies:._

_HOSNAP I forgot the disclaimer. I'm such a dork._

_Disclaimer: Zatch Bell(or Konjiki no Gash Bell) and all related characters are (c) Makoto Raiku. I don't own them in any way. I'm just writing a little non-profit fanfic ;-;_

* * *

"Kiyo!" Zatch called out. Kiyo was lying on his bed, immersed in a book. "Kiiiyooo!" Kiyo felt Zatch's small hands shaking his right arm. This in turn caused the book to move, making it very difficult to read. 

"What?" Kiyo finally responded. Zatch's face lit up at the reply.

"Kiyo, will you please take me to the park?" the mamodo asked. His small hands continued to hold a firm but controlled grip on Kiyo's arm. The teenager realized that Zatch could easily crush his arm if he squeezed too hard. He was grateful that Zatch seemed aware of this and did his best to prevent from harming him.

"You can go to the park on your own," Kiyo answered before turning back to his book. Zatch made a small whining noise.

"But Kiyo...I want to play a game..."

"I want to read this book," Kiyo explained. Zatch pouted and climbed up onto the bed, sitting next to Kiyo while still clutching onto his arm. "Why don't you play with Volcan?" Kiyo asked. Zatch's eyes fell to the bedsheets.

"But I want to play a game with _you_," Zatch complained. Kiyo sighed and sat up, closing the book and setting it on the bed. He pulled his arm from the mamodo's grasp. Zatch's eyes brightened. Kiyo was really going to play a game with him?

However, his eyes quickly dulled with disappointment as his bookkeeper handed him a blank piece of paper and a box of crayons he had pulled from the bookshelf behind his mattress.

"Here, go doodle or something," Kiyo said. He was about to return to his book but Zatch's saddened face stopped him. "...I'll play a game with you later, alright?" Zatch's cheery expression returned, though a bit of unhappiness was still evident in his eyes.

"Okay." The small blonde hopped off the bed, taking the paper and crayons with him. Kiyo watched him take a seat on the wooden floor, putting the paper in front of him. Kiyo picked his book back up as Zatch fumbled with the crayon box. He finally managed to force it open and pulled out the black crayon. It was pointed and unused.

Kiyo found himself staring blankly at the open book he had in his hands, the words seeming to blur together. He continued reading but realized that he wasn't really paying attention. What had that last paragraph been about?

...The sound of the crayon scribbling upon the paper was oddly comforting. Kiyo glanced over a few moments later as Zatch stuffed the black crayon back into the box. He then pulled out a blue crayon, as well as a silver one. Kiyo looked back at his book as Zatch resumed his doodling. Kiyo attempted to reread the past few sentences...

Zatch smiled as he drew with the crayons. They were sharp, making them easy to use. It seemed as though the box had never even been opened before, for now anyway.

Several minutes passed, and Kiyo eventually ended up with the book lying on his face. Zatch was almost finished with his picture when he ran into a minor dilemma. He checked the crayon box again for the colour he needed.

Kiyo was pulled out of his half asleep state by Zatch's voice.

"Kiyo, there's no red crayon..." Kiyo lazily moved the book away from his face.

"Huh?"

"The red crayon," Zatch repeated. "It's not in the box. Surely they wouldn't make a box of crayons without a red one, right?" Kiyo stared blankly at Zatch's face for a moment before realization hit him.

"Oh." He sat up and reached back into the bookshelf. His hand eventually came to rest on a small stub of a crayon. He then handed it to Zatch, who gazed at it for a moment.

"Why's it so...little?" Kiyo stared up at the ceiling.

"It was the only one I used," he responded. His mother had given the box of crayons to him back in elementary school. He never used any of them until junior high, though...

**

* * *

**

_Kiyo walked into his room and sighed, dropping his backpack onto his bed. His "friends" had ignored him. Again._

_The other students were beginning to shun him. Just because he was smarter than them. He always had the highest grades in the class, but he never made a big deal of it or anything... So why were they rejecting him?_

_Kiyo's eyes narrowed. They were horrible! He went over to his bed and opened his backpack. He pulled out a sheet of notebook paper and a wooden pencil. He stared at the pencil for a minute before chucking it back into his backpack. He needed something better than that; he needed _colour.

_Kiyo began digging around in a small plastic tub underneath his bed. He finally found what he was looking for - the box of crayons his mother had given him years ago. It had remained unopened until now. Kiyo had some difficulty opening the box, but he eventually got it. He pulled out the red crayon and put the box in the bookshelf at the head of his bed. Red was a negative, angry colour. It'd be perfect._

_The boy went over to his desk and started doodling pictures of the people who were once his friends. He drew them in many deadly situations, such as getting run over by delivery trucks. He wished he could have used a coloured pencil instead (using a crayon felt a little _too_ childish), but he didn't have one..._

_Kiyo continued to do this for about two weeks before tiring of it. He was running out of ideas on how to maim his doodles of his classmates. Plus, his mom had found some of his pictures and told him to stop._

_Kiyo chucked what was left of the red crayon into the bookshelf, near the box of crayons..._

**

* * *

**

Kiyo had only used the red crayon, and he had only used it to draw angry doodles. After drawing so much and pressing down so hard out of frustration, it was no wonder the crayon had been reduced to a pitiful chunk.

"There we go, all done!" Zatch declared, dragging Kiyo out of his thoughts. He set the abused red crayon down on the floor. It rolled about half an inch after being put down, then ceased to move.

Zatch grabbed the paper and climbed up onto the bed once more. He presented the picture to Kiyo, who grabbed it with one hand. It was a crude drawing of what Kiyo assumed was Zatch and himself. They were just...standing there with blank, smiling faces. Their eyes were nothing more than black dots, and they had no hands. Just banana-shaped arms flung up into the air in joy.

His eyes softened a bit as he took note of a small heart Zatch had doodled in red above the two of them.

Kiyo petted Zatch on the head, ruffling the blonde hair a bit, but being careful to avoid the small hidden horns. Zatch blinked, then smiled widely. Did this mean Kiyo liked his picture? Yay!

Zatch always found himself feeling peaceful and delighted when Kiyo patted his head. A nice, warm, secure feeling... It was more than welcome due to all the battles they had to deal with.

Kiyo continued subconsciously petting Zatch's hair and looked up at the ceiling, musing to himself. At least that crayon had been used to draw _something_ positive for once. He looked back down at the picture again. It was a rather cruddy doodle, but Kiyo couldn't help but smile at it.

He looked down as he felt Zatch cuddle up against his side. The young mamodo looked ready to fall asleep; his golden eyes were just barely open. Kiyo stopped patting his head and now used his arm to embrace his small companion. Zatch's smile grew as he closed his eyes completely. Kiyo seemed to rarely hug him...

"...Hey Kiyo...?" he mumbled.

"Hmn?"

"You don't have to play a game if you don't feel like it...I just wanted to spend time with you..." Kiyo smiled.

Very widely. He didn't have to play a game! Thank goodness...

...Though...

"...I'll take you to the park and we'll play there tomorrow, okay?" Kiyo said, hugging his mamodo a little closer. Zatch opened an eye halfway to look up at Kiyo.

"...Really?"

Kiyo smiled genuinely.

"Yeah." Zatch clung to Kiyo's side a little tighter, but he was careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Yay!"


End file.
